


End Of Time

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [82]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ray gets a Christmas surprise.





	End Of Time

Fandoms: General Hospital/Arrow  
Title: End Of Time  
Characters: Sam McCall and Ray Palmer  
Pairing: Sam/Ray  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: Ray gets a Christmas surprise.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. GH and Arrow belong to their respective owners, and the lyrics from 'until the end of time' belong to Justin Timberlake. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 159 without title and ending.

Word used: Groceries

LAB #82: End Of Time

Ray put the groceries away and then left for the hospital. His wife, Sam, was in a coma after a car accident two years ago on Christmas Eve. The doctor's weren't sure if she'd ever wake up.

Ray was hopeful, but also knew there was a slim chance of it happening. With a sigh, he finished in the kitchen and left for the hospital.

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital. Ray signed in at the front desk and then walked into Sam's room, where he froze in shock. Two sets of dark eyes met and held.

" 'Cause if your love was all I had, in this life, that would be enough, until the end of time." Sam said softly and smiled at him.

Ray's eyes lit up at their favorite song. He continued the next line and smiled. "So rest your weary heart, and relax your mind, 'cause I'm gonna love you girl, until the end of time."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews


End file.
